As disclosed in JP-A 48-86835/1973 and JP-A 49-1526/1974, for example, it is well known that some kinds of propene compounds can be used as active ingredients of insecticides.
In view of their insecticidal activity, however, it cannot always be said that these compounds are satisfactorily effective for the control of noxious insects.